The increased popularity of fast food establishments, coupled with the popularity for consumption of food on-the-go has led to the need for more convenient carrying of beverages, snacks and food.
Billions of disposable beverage containers are used every year. Often those containers are part of a larger meal, and current technology dictates placing a lid on the beverage container and packing the food and snacks in separate and detached containers or bags. This may be satisfactory for a consumer seated at a table. However, when the consumer must eat on-the-go, use of the current technology is problematic. Consider, for example, a consumer who is drinking a beverage and would like to access a breakfast sandwich in a takeout bag. The consumer must set aside the beverage, and then use one hand to hold the bag and the other hand to access the sandwich, then set aside the bag and use both hands to open the sandwich packaging. As shown in this example, current technology does not allow for convenient on-the-go consumption. Standard cup lids are simple covers that do not include an integrated container or a system of coupling to top mounted food containers. Rather, known lids cover the contents of a cup which forms a closed container in combination with the cup itself
The inventor of the present invention has disclosed several food container systems that work with existing, or custom, beverage containers to solve some of the prior art shortcomings. Disclosed herein are yet other lids, food containers and coupling structures that overcome the prior art shortcomings and foster convenient on-the-go eating.